Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 384 - Parkour Wolfie
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 384 - Parkour Wolfie is the three hundred eighty-fourth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the fiftieth episode of Season 5. Video Overview Delta 4 Launch Notice...Again The fundraiser is at $7,568.55 with another anonymous $100 donation. Kurt also bit the side of his tongue with one of his back teeth and he hopes it will not swell. The Delta 4 rocket is attempting to launch at 6:43 PM EST for the fifth time today. The system for rocket launching is not optimal as they are at the mercy of weather. Question: Do you watch TED talks, if so which ones have stuck out in your mind? Kurt has seen TED talks but does not watch them out of habit. Sometimes they feel a little elitist to Kurt, but overall he thinks they're pretty good. They are often just soundbites, and one famous one is Amanda Palmer's 'The Art of Asking' asking for tips as a street performer. Kurt admits that the question was picked to foreshadow Wednesday's episode. Question: You've said it before but I don't remember, what kind of office chair do you have and is it worth the money? The cheap chair he had earlier led Kurt to look at space chairs, and he purchased the Steel Case Leap. It was quite expensive but it has served Kurt well althoug it took a long time to perfect the settings. Kurt says if you spend as much time as he does it may be worth it. Question: Do you enjoy classical music, why or why not? The Beethoven and Bach music is good, but Kurt does not straight up listen to it. Kurt likes instrumentals and listens to those. Question: If the government gave you guaranteed basic income (a living wage you would receive no matter what your other income is), until you die or cease to be a citizen, how would it affect your life? Would you still make YouTube videos, would you remove ads, I suppose if you didn't need ad money to make a living, you could as say John Green, the VlogBrothers are doing, and donate their additional ad revenues to charity Kurt looked at /r/basicincome a little and it's a basic wage with capitalism still existing. Alaskans actually get a share of the state's oil revenues, which is a 'reverse income tax', amounting to $800 a year on average. Finding a Dungeon, Kurt struggles to get a jumpy Wolfie to sit down as he investigates. The Dungeon contains a Spider Spawner, and Kurt takes some iron from a chest. Kurt talks about having bought the Minecraft album when C418 bought it. Still wanting to do things with his life, Kurt says that he would keep making videos, but the pressure would be off him to preform very well. Question: Do you ever think we will ever be able to send people to another star system in our lifetime? Kurt questions that humanity will even get to another planet, let alone another star system. Kurt briefly mentions the movie Lucy, saying it was silly but alright. Question: Would you rather paint your whole bedroom or deal with a YouTube copyright notice? The suspenseful music Kurt uses in Mindcrack Ultra Hardcore from Kevin McLeod is just copyright bait. Minecraft MindCrack - UHC S10E09 - Revenge of the Hermit Head has had eight claims by different people on the same piece of music, and WMG has rejected Kurt's dispute for the Creative Commons music. As Millbee and MCGamer learned, YouTube has a one-strike system. Trivia * The end slate links to Kerbal Space Program 01 - Always Read the Contract, GRID Autosport Career Mode - 26 - Jagu-AREN'T!, and Let's Play SpinTires - 21 - Truck Savior.